Grand Theft Auto: Cabby Stories
by DramaSetter316
Summary: Niko Bellic, mass murder, is now driving a cab for his cousin, Roman. While on his runs, he comes in contact with the weirdest and strangest citizens of Liberty City and it seems everyone has a story to tell. (Takes place before "Romans Sorrow") Rated M for language and themes


**Grand Theft Auto: Cabby Stories**

**This is my first story about GTA and it will not be the last. CAUTION: Profanity, explict conflict (story, not graphically), and GTA style humor**

**Disclaimer:**** I Don not own Grand Theft Auto in anyway, shape or form**

Broker, Liberty City. The cross roads of Eastern European immarigrants coming to America to find a better life and achieve the sacred American Dream. Niko Bellic could care less.

He is an illegal, East European immigrant, recently arriving in Broker off a cargo ship. He is just trying to live the high with his rich and loaded cousin, Roman. There's just one problem, Roman is not rich or loaded. Instead, he owns a cab service. "Beliic Express Cab Service", located on the corner of Cisco street and Iroquois Street.

A square, grey, two garage building with an office in the inner left portion of the structure. Roman's cabs usually serves Roman's card buddies and small crimnals, with the occasional regular citizen. But, in Liberty City, no one is "regular".

"So I said, 'Why'd you put there!'" laughing at his own joke, Roman took glances at Niko through his episode. Niko wished Roman would drive the car so he could listen to Vlodstokia.

"Niko ... 'why'd you put it there'" continuing like last time, Roman now stopped laughing to ask Niko his problem. "Roman will you shut the fuck up and drive the car!". Looking out of his cousins old "Esperanto", he watched as the FireFly Projects blurred past the window.

"You know Niko, howabout later we go see those big American Titties later, huh? What do you think?". "Roman, I have more important things to worry about than, fake titties". Roman looked puzzled for a momment thinking of his reason for disagreement.

"Like who, cousin?"

"Like who howabout those Russian mafia guys looking for us as we speak". Roman, now staying quiet, focused on driving. He thought before speaking, "Niko, how about you drive a cab around, get your mind off those assholes. Just get a ccab from the depot and call me."

"Really, cousin? Well, that might help a little. Thanks cousin."

"No problem, Niko. You are my serial murdering cousin after all."

The next day, Niko, picked a cab from the depot and got an assignment from Roman. He was to drive to Schottler to pick up a guy. He neared the customer before coming to an arupt halt. The man got in and told him the destination.

"Take more to the Burger Shot in Beechwood, will ya?" "You got it" responded Niko. After driving a short distance, Niko asked the man his reason for living in Broker. "I'm just trying to get enough money for Vespucci University in Algonquian. Hey you want to know something? I heard this creature called the Ratman. He's true bro, he's real!"

Niko felt oddly interested in the mans story. "Really? Go on".

"Okay so me and a couple friends are walking the subway tracks, jumping some tramps, you know, bro bondin'. So we turm around this curve and we see this thing. My brofriend, the Altercation, through a big ass rock a 'em. The freak caught it, through it back and clocked A.C. in his noggin, I mean, in his head."

Niko found his self amused at the customers odd choice of words. "Clocked?" The passenger replied, "Word as bond, bro. He straight up pounded him wit' it." "Oh, really", asked Niko, chuckling through the mirror.

"So we got in the bitch's face, you know, showing the biceps, showcasing the pecs, flexin' and then guess what" he asked. "What" replied Niko, now laughing. "The motherfucker fucking growls at us!"

That was all it took for Niko burst out with laughter. "What are laughing for?" the passenger asked. Niko, replying through breaks in his episode said, "Did .. you .. run ..?" "Hell yeahs my dude! We hauled serious ass out of there!"

Niko reached the customer's destination while exploding with laughter. "Twenty .. three.. (laugh) three .. dollars!" The passenger, now, clearly insulted said "Three dollars? Here you go, asshole!"

"No (laugh) thats not (laugh) thats not what I SAID!(laugh)" Walking away, the customer stormed away. Niko, relising the customer leaving tried to get his money but was laughing in between words. "Hey, get back here!" "Fuck, You BRO!"

**There is the first chapter. Hope it was funny enough for your liking! **


End file.
